


what heaven feels like

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Girl Jonathan Byers, Trans Jonathan Byers, her name is jo and she’s amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Steve thought they were just going to a movie, but Nancy and Jo have a question for him.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	what heaven feels like

Steve escorts Nancy and Jo into his parents’ empty living room. He gestures to the couch and they sit, exchanging glances Steve doesn’t understand. 

“So, what’s going on?” Steve asks, “you two are acting super weird. Did the movie get cancelled?”

Nancy shakes her head. “No, the movie’s still on. We just wanted to talk to you beforehand.”

His heart does an uncomfortable flip. “Did I do something? Are you guys friend breaking up with me?”

Jo chuckles. “That’s definitely not a thing.”

“It is too!” Steve whines.

Nancy rolls her eyes. “Doesn’t matter. That’s not what’s happening. We wanted to ask you something.”

Steve breathes and relaxes into the couch opposite. “Shoot.”

Nancy looks at Jo, waiting for her to talk. Jo does the same to Nancy. They have a short conversation with their eyes and then Nancy rolls her eyes again and turns back to Steve.

“So you know Jo and I have been dating for a while.”

“Really? No shit.”

Nancy nudges Jo and jokes, “Remind me why we’re doing this?”

Jo ignores her. “Nancy’s point is that even though we really like each other—“

“You really don’t need to rub it in.”

Jo soldiers on. “Nancy still likes you too. And since we’ve all been hanging out over the last few months, so do I.”

Steve blinks at them like a particularly stupid fish for near on to a minute. “What?”

Nancy smiles. “We’re asking you out, idiot.”

Jo leans forward and puts her hand on Steve’s. “What do you say?”

Steve’s confusion morphs into his golden retriever smile. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Nancy asks.

“Hell yeah,” Steve says, pauses in thought, and then adds, “wait, does that mean I get two girlfriends?”

Nancy crosses over to Steve’s couch, leans against him, and kisses him softly on the cheek. “It does. Now what do you say we go to that movie?”

“Wait. Do I get to kiss Jo? Is that a thing I can do?” He turns back towards Jo. “Can I kiss you?”

Jo nods and sits next to him on the couch. Steve just looks at her with his big goofy smile as she leans in and brushes her lips against his. His fingers ruffle the hair at the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss. Nancy takes their hands and squeezes them. _This is what heaven feels like,_ Steve thinks.

After a long moment, Nancy clears her throat. “We really should be getting to the movie theater though.”

Jo breaks the kiss, plants a peck on Steve’s cheek, and gets to her feet. “Let’s go.”

Steve follows the two girls out of the house. _His girlfriends. Wow._


End file.
